Empty and Feeling
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Empty and Feeling By Chocolate Cronut Pair: Chen and Xiumin EXO XiuChen This fiction belong to me. Enjoy! BL contents! "Minseok! sejak kapan kau menyukai permainan piano?" Dia hanya seorang anak pungut ayah Dia bukan siapa siapa Lihat aku ayah Lihat aku "Aku ada disini hyung."
1. Chapter 1

_Empty and Feeling_

_By Chocolate Cronut_

_Pair: Chen and Xiumin EXO_

_This fiction belong to me._

_Enjoy! BL contents!_

"_Minseok! sejak kapan kau menyukai permainan piano?"_

"_Benarbenar anak yang jenius!"_

"_Lihat, padahal umurnya baru 5 tahun."_

"_Indah sekali!_

"_Minseok, ayah bangga padamu."_

**Kata kata itu indah**

**Ingin terus kusimpan selamanya, semuanya. **

**Di sebuah tempat, tiada yang tahu. Memori ini, milikku seorang. **

**Aku bahagia**

"_Jongdae? Kau memenangkan lomba nasional?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada ayah?"_

"_Ayah sangat bangga nak!"_

"_A-ayah aku baru saja memenangkan lom-"_

"_Lihat Minseok, Jongdae sudah memenangkan kejuaran nasional piano. Tidakah kau ingin seperti dia?"_

"_Ta-tapi ayah, ak-"_

"_Contoh dia, dia kebanggaan keluarga"_

**Dia datang, mengambil semuanya**

**Ayah, Ibu, semua memori itu**

**Yang harusnya milikku, hanya milikku**

**Kau ambil semua**

**Sendirian**

**Aku benci**

"_Hiks…"_

"_Ayah, lihat aku yah hiks…" _

"_KENAPA?! DIA BUKAN SIAPA SIAPA…"_

"_AKU YANG SELAMA INI ADA YAH!"_

"_AGH!"_

**Dia hanya seorang anak pungut ayah**

**Dia bukan siapa siapa**

**Lihat aku ayah **

**Lihat aku**

**Aku berusaha disini yah**

**Menggapainya seperti yang kau mau**

"_Minseok, kau kini sudah besar. 17 tahun bukan usia seorang anak kecil lagi."_

"_Kapan kau akan seperti Jongdae? Kau lihat berapa banyak pretasi yang ia bawa?"_

"_Kau tidak ingin seperti dia?"_

"_Contohlah dia. Dia sangat membanggakan keluarga."_

"_Ayah, tapi aku su-"_

"_Berhenti bermain main dengan piano, dan seriuslah."_

"_Ayah…"_

**Lelah aku berkata **

**Ingin kubuang semua kata kata itu **

**Kenapa tidak sekalipun kau melihatku yah**

**Betapa aku berusaha keras untukmu **

_Ting ting Jeng! _

_Ting! Jeng!  
>Jeng<em>

"_AGHHHHH!"_

_Jari jari Xiumin, seakan tidak kenal lelah terus bergerak. Lincah diatas piano kecil kesayangan. Tanpa terkontrol, diikuti erangan frustasi yang tidak hent-hentii keluar melalui mulut kecil nan elok miliknya._

"_AGHH! CEPAT BERMAIN LAGI JARI JARI JELEK. CEPAT!"_

_Ting ting jeng!  
>JENG JENG! Ting! <em>

"_Hiks, ukh!"_

_Tidak mampu lagi ia bendung, tetes tetes itu keluar melalui kedua bola matanya. Mengalir perlahan, menuruni pipi putih dan jatuh diatas tuts tua serta jari jari indah milik Xiumin. Turun tidak terkontrol, ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. _

_JENG JENG JENG_

_Ting!_

_Jari jari Xiumin mulai terluka, ia bermain terlalu lama. Terlalu keras, terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Tangan putih tersebut bergetar, tapi tetap tidak mampu menggalahkan getar tubuhnya. Ia terus berusaha._

"_Ayo… bergeraklah. Buat ayah bangga."_

_Lirihan Xiumin terdengar, miris. Jari jari tersebut seakan kram, tidak bisa ia gerakan kembali, ia terus menangis, melihat dengan seksama jari jari miliknya yang sekarang sudah seperti tidak bisa digerakan kembali. _

_**Aku sudah berusaha ayah**_

_**Tolong lihat aku**_

"_Xiumin…"_

_Terdengar suara familiar milik seseorang, seseorang yang ia kenal. Suara itu miliknya, seseorang ia benci. Kim Jongdae._

_Tidak ia tolehkan kepalanya, seolah tak mendengar seolah tak peduli terus saja ia menatap kosong pada jari jarinya yang masih saja terasa tidak bisa digerakan. _

_Langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat, dengan pelan namun pasti Xiumin dapat mendengar. Mendengar bahwa chen akan mendekat kearahnya. Tapi, apa daya yang bisa dia lakukan. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lelah hanya untuk melirik atau berbicara._

_Tetap menundukan wajahnya, Xiumin hanya menatap kosong tangannya kembali. Namun ia tahu, chen mendekat, menunduk di berlutut di bawahnya sembari membawa handuk hangat serta baskom entah untuk apa. Xiumin masih tetap tidak peduli, untuk apa ia peduli. Ia menggap tak ada apa apa di depannya. Ia sendiri._

_Tidak menyerah, Chen langsung bergerak tanpa meminta persetujuan akan Xiumin atau pun apakah Xiumin menyadari keberadaannya._

_PLUK!_

_Tiba tiba, jarinya terasa hangat. Handuk yang awalnya berada di tangan Chen kini berpinda langsung pada jari jari Xiumin yang terluka. Xiumin terbelalak kaget, namun hanya sementara. Ia cepat ganti raut mukanya seperti sedia kala, ia tidak ingin diperhatikan. Ia benci, ia benci seperti ini._

_Chen tidak peduli, ia terus membalut jari jari xiumin dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Perlahan dan lembut, seakan jari jari xiumin adalah hal paling rapuh di dunia ini. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kosong Xiumin dan keadaan Xiumin yang bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. _

_Dengan telaten, Chen terus membasuh jari jari Xiumin. Sedikit demi sedikit ia pegang jari tersebut sembari memberikan pijitan lembut, mengambil pergelangan tangan Xiumin dan merendamnya dalam air hangat. _

"_Kau tahu"_

"…"

"_Jari jarimu sangat indah Hyung"_

"…"

"_Jangan kau sia siakan jari jari mu ini."_

_Chen masih bermonolog ria, tidak ia pedulikan bahwa Xiumin tidak menanggapi kata katanya atau bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia masih fokus memberikan perawatan pada jari jari Xiumin serta mengelus lembut jari jari tersebut._

"_Sayang, sungguh sayang."_

_Chen terus saja melakukan hal itu berulang ulang, Xiumin sendiri masih berusaha menatap kosong dan tidak memperhatikan keberadaan chen yang berkutat dengan jari jarinya._

_Ia sadari, walaupun ia terus berusaha menganggap bahwa Chen tidak ada, apa yang dilakukan Chen pada jari jarinya membuat Xiumin merasa lebih nyaman dan merasa bahwa ia dapat menggerakkan jari jarinya tersebut._

_Masih terus mengusap lembut jari jari Xiumin, setelah dirasanya cukup. Chen mulai melepaskan handuk, sembari tetap memegang tangan Xiumin. Memberikan pijitan pijitan kecil di area area tangan Xiumin. _

"_Hyung, berhentilah memaksa dirimu."_

"…"

"_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi hyung"_

"…"

"_Sungguh, aku me-"_

"…"

_Ucapan Chen terhenti, ia mendesah lelah. Perlahan ia tarik kembali tangannya melepaskankan genggamannya pada tangan Xiumin. Sembari menundukan wajahnya, Chen membereskan handuk serta baskom yang tadi ia bawa. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya, bersiap pergi meninggalkan tempat. Dalam diam ia melihat Xiumin, sebelah tangannya terkepal meremas handuk, membuat buku buku jari Chen memutih, tanda ia menahan sesuatu._

"_Aku ada disini hyung."_

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disini hyung."_

_Setelah mengatakan kata kata itu, Chen langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian diruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Xiumin bersama sejuta makna, perasaan, dan pikiran dalam kepalanya._

_TBC _

_**HUWAAAA, FICT 35 menit! Tanpa edit dan baca ulang, Jadi kalau ada typo mohon dimaklumi. *Bows**_

_**YOSH! Kebetulan lagi suka Exo, especially Chen and Xiumin KYAAA! I Cant handle it, bener bener sampe gak bisa tidur buat mikirin fict ini. Entah kapan akan update, ini bergantung dengan review dan waktu ya hehe *berhubung lagi uas dan besok uas biology dan agama***_

_**WAWAWA Sekian terimakasih!**_

_**With love**_

_**Chocolate Cronut**_

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maaf mungkin chapter ini aka nada perubahan gaya bahasa dan feel, karena saya sedang tidak dapat feel sedih. Maafkan sikap mood mood author, maklum belum 17 tahun. Whoops! So just read this fiction and give your comments and opinions on the review column *smile* Enjoy!**_

_**Ah untuk kali ini anggap saja Chen dan Xiumin hanya berbeda 1 tahun.**_

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc _

_KIK KUK _

_Suara khas bel tanda jam menggema di kamar classic minimalis tersebut,membuat siapapun akan mendengar dengan senang akibat bunyinya yang unik. Dengan terdengarnya suara tersebut, sebuah wujud mainan kecil keluar perlahan keluar melalui celah pintu kecil pada jam seiring dengan tepatnya jarum panjang melewati angka 12. _

Jam tersebut telah menunjukan jam 10 pagi. Tidak ada tanda tanda pergerakan bahwa sang pemilik kamar akan bangun dari kasurnya, terbukti adanya sebuah gundukan selimut yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Ia masih tidur? Tidak tentu saja tidak, Xiumin bukanlah seorang pemalas. Ia tidak sekolah? Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk beranjak pagi ini.

Ingat sekali ia saat tadi pagi dibangunkan oleh Ibunya, dengan halus ia mengatakan sedang sakit. Jangan lupakan sedikit acting untuk meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia memang benar benar "sakit" Yah, dia memang sakit.

Ia hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sibakan sedikit selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata bengkak yang menatap kosong langit langit kamar bergaya eropa tersebut. Langit langit kamarnya terlihat menarik untuk kali ini.

Tergerak, ia memastikan keadaan jari jarinya. Ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena lepas kendali, selama ini baru pertama kali ia sampai beremosi seperti kemarin. Xiumin menghela nafasnya, Ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin kabur saja sepertinya.

Ia angkat jari jari tangannya, terasa kaku. Namun setidaknya membaik dibandingkan dengan keadaanya kemarin. Xiumin menatap jari jarinya, tersenyum miris. Ia rasa air matanya kembali menyeruak begitu melihat kembali jari jari tangannya tersebut.

"Jari ini tidak bisa membuat ayah bangga padaku." Lirih Xiumin, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Ia perhatikan berlahan tangan miliknya. Melihat jari jarinya sendiri merupakan pukulan telak bagi batin Xiumin, jari yang merupakan bukti. Bukti nyata atas kegagalannya selama ini. Bukti akan hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, betapa payah dirinya. Ia ingin menertawakan takdir yang mengikatnya.

"Haha… haha… HAHAHAHA" Xiumin tertawa tidak terkontrol, depresi. Ia terus tertawa, tetapi air matanya mengalir deras menuruni pipi chubby miliknya yang kini terlihat sedikit mengecil.

"AHAHAHAHA hiks…"

Tangisan pilu memenuhi kamar tersebut. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulut indah Xiumin, jari jarinya kini digunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya yang seakan tidak bisa membendung aliran air mata yang kini tak henti hentinya mengalir. Ia tidak bisa berhenti, ia terus terisak. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini untuk beberapa saat.

Isakan pilu menyayat hati, sarat akan berbagai makna yang tak bisa diucapkan, ia ungkapkan. Xiumin hanyalah anak biasa, bukan sepertinya dirinya.

CKLEK

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Xiumin terbuka, segera ia hentikan isakannya sebisa mungkin. Ia pasang ekspresi datar seperti tidak terjadi apa apa, walaupun sorot dan raut mukanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini.

Chen, dia datang.

Xiumin hanya menggeram malas, kenapa harus ia yang datang? Mengapa harus orang yang paling tidak ingin Xiumin temuilah yang mendatanginya. Ia benci, sangat benci.

Xiumin tak beranjak, melirik pun tidak. Ia anggap tak ada siapapun yang mengusiknya, berbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa Chen kini berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar Xiumin.

Chen datang dengan segelas susu hangat di tangan kanannya, tidak langsung masuk chen mematung di depan pintu kamar Xiumin. Ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Xiumin saat ini, walalupun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Xiumin tidak bisa menyembunyikan sorot dan rautnya.

Chen tidak bisa bergerak, ia masih saja menatap Xiumin yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Chen sama sekali. Tersadar, Chen ingat bahwa tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengantarkan susu ini kepada Xiumin yang sedari pagi tidaklah makan.

Perlahan Chen mulai bergerak, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah meja kecil disebelah kasur Xiumin. Langkahnya lambat –lambat, ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Xiumin. Sampai akhirnya ia benar benar tidak melangkah saat sampai di sebelah kasur Xiumin. Ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Xiumin sekarang.

Chen hanya melihat miris, rasa bersalah menghinggap pada hatinya. Menggerogoti hatinya hingga tak bersisa, mengirisnya menjadi potongan kecil, ia hanya ingin menangis miris melihat keadaan orang yang paling dicintainya sekarang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Apalagi kau tau bahwa kaulah penyebab keadaan orang terkasihmu menderita. DI cintai? Ya, Chen mencintai Xiumin. Jauh sebelum Xiumin membencinya, jauh sebelum Xiumin mengetahui keberadaanya, jauh sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia akan bersama dengan XIumin.

Ia tidak mengerti. Segera Chen meletakkan susu tersebut disebelah kasur Xiumin. Perlahan Chen mendekati kasur Xiumin, mendekatinya sembari berlutut. Membuat kepalanya sekarang tepat bersebelahan dengan kepala Xiumin yang menghadap langsit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa, hanya ada kekosongan pada manik indah yang berada pada mata Xiumin. Chen tidak kuat lagi melihat hal seperti ini, melihat Xiumin seperti ini sama saja dengan membunuhnya perlahan

Ia tahu, ialah penyebab utama mengapa malaikatnya bersedih. Ia tahu ialah biang kerok dari bencana yang menyerang Xiumin. Ia adalah penganggu, hama, dan halangan terbesar kebahagiaanya Xiumin. Ia adalah seorang penjahat.

Chen sudah lama mengetahui hal ini, hampir 2 tahun ini ia menyadari semua. Sikap ayahnya dan juga Xiumin. Ia awalnya bahagia, sangat bahagia. Siapakah yang tidak bahagia jika bisa tinggal 1 atap dengan orang yang kau cintai, berdekatannya dengannya setiap saat, melihatnya tumbuh, menemaninya. Chen seperti mendapat kebahagiaan yang luar biasa besar. Chen pindah dengan sebuah harapan besar, dapat melihat malaikat dengan senyum sehangat matahari untuk sekali lagi, malaikat yang mengambil seluruh hatinya, membangkitkan semangat hidupnya, membuatnya merasa memiliki hal penting untuk dilindungi, Xiumin.

Chen termenung dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, jari jari miliknya telah bergerak perlahan mengelus surai lembut milik xiumin.

"Kau sangat Indah hyung."

"Kau mahluk terindah yang aku temui."

Tanpa sadar, Chen menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus dibibir tipisnya. Menyentuh Xiumin seakan ia adalah benda paling berharga di dunia. Seakan terperosok dalam dunianya sendiri, mengidahkan realita yang berada di depan matanya. Realita yang mengiris hatinya. Ia sangat menyukai momen momen ini. Ia akan terus mengingatnya, memberi tempat terbaik pada hati dan otaknya. Hanya untuk seorang Xiumin.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, realita menarik Chen kembali. Menghilangkan ekspetasi dan khayalannya. Membuat kedua senyum tersebut menghilang, menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Chen terdiam, perlahan ia tarik kembali jari jari miliknya dari surai rambut xiumin.

"Kembalilah Hyung."

Hanya itu yang mampu Chen ucapkan.

"Akan kulakukan apapun."

Perlahan Chen bangkit, mulai meninggalkan kamar milik xiumin. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar sendirian dalam lamunannya. Langkap Chen terasa berat, kaki miliknya seakan ingin tetap berada di sini. Menemani sang Malaikat. Namun ia tahu, keberadaannya hanya akan menganggu dan menambah beban sang terkasih.

Chen sadar, ia tidak bisa memberikan penyelesaian. Pada akhirnya sampai ia di ambang pintu, hatinya sudah bulat. Ia sudah berpikir, ia tidak bisa membuat xiumin terus seperti ini.

Sebelum ia meraih ganggang pintu tersebut, sebelum ia keluar. Sudah ia bulatka tekadnya, memang ini jalan satu satunya bagi mereka. Mungkin hanya untuk Xiumin.

Chen mulai membuka mulut

"Bahkan, untuk meninggalkanmu aku rela."

Chen meruntuk dalam hati, kenapa kata kata tersebut sangat sulit dikatakan. Kenapa ia baru bisa mnegatakannya setelah sekian lama membuat Xiumin menderita. Ia merasa bodoh. Hatinya menolak, hatinya ingin ia di sini.

Chen tidak bisa apa apa. Ia menelan bulat bulat pahit yang ia rasakan, ia tidak boleh egois lagi. Ini yang terbaik.

'Demi Xiumin.'

Sebelum ia menelan kegetira lebih banyak lagi, segera ia buka pintu kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan sang pemilik sendiri.

BLAM

Sekali lagi Chen membuat kejutan untuk Xiumin.

**TBC**

_**FIC MACAM APA INI GYAAA *nangis. Maaf reader saya merasa alurnya jadi kacau dan gak relevan. Mungkinkah fic ini saya delete? Atau harus saya hapus? Errr**_

_**Maaf untuk kesalahan eyd dan typo *mungkin. Saya tidak sempat baca ulang berhubung banyak jadwal remidi menunggu *jeng jeng**_

_**Enjoy and Review**_

_**With Love**_

_**Chocolate Cronut**_


End file.
